Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices including a gate core and a fin active core and methods of fabricating the same.
In order to implement a logic circuit including a plurality of fin active regions in a semiconductor device, portions of gate electrodes and portions of fin active regions may be removed at predetermined locations using a fin active cutting process and/or a gate cutting process.